The current projectors often have many optical elements (e.g., lenses and mirrors) as well as long and complicated optical paths. In order to accommodate these optical elements and the optical paths, the projector described above generally has a large volume. However, currently, the projectors are developed towards smaller volume. Therefore, designing projectors smaller than the current average projectors is an issue that many manufacturers are interested in.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.